dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ERBOW: Weiss VS Legna
(Note: This was supposed to be done two days ago, on October 31st, as a Halloween special. But, things happened & prevented me from making it then. So I've decided to make it today, just pretend this happened on Halloween & I had a funny idea to try) (Note 2: I think the similarity between the two was supposed to be something to do with the fact that both of them come from COLD places & generally don't like people, but it may also have something to due with the fact that they both also have blue eyes & white hair. Legna's case, she had the white hair back when she was a Seraph, but she still has the blue eyes Other than that, both are technically exiles since ''SPOILER ALERT ''Weiss isn't the heiress to the company anymore & Legna's the Fallen Seraph herself, who's been exiled from Heaven) (Note 3: As for why they were paired up for a Halloween Special, I didn't really have plans for one at first. It was October 31st, the normal Halloween Day, and I thought up the idea & decided to roll with it by making up the trick-or-treating story to go along with it. In other words, time was on my side for once & I decided to do something with it) Short Pre-Battle Story So Team RWBY decided to go Trick or Treating, and ended up at Vuxo's Castle, somehow. After knocking on the door, Legna answered the door & then decided to not give them any candy. While most of the team, 3 out of the 4 actually, were willing to just go somewhere else, Weiss decided to stay behind & keep trying, telling them that she'll catch up later. So then the rest of the team leaves while Weiss keeps knocking on the heavy door. Eventually, Legna decides open the door & Weiss starts to complain to her again before Legna sighs, pretty much ignoring her, and shushes her before proceeding to challenge her to a rap battle, where the winner takes all the candy. ("You know what kid, how about a little game for the candy"? "You & me, a battle of rap, words against words, winner gets all of the candy". "What says you"?) Weiss accepted the challenge, mostly out of pride due to being challenged, and then its on. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! (Complete with spider webs appearing behind the letters & bats flying around them as leaves fall in the background & a witch flies by on a broomstick behind the letters, pulling them off the screen) WEISS VERSUS LEGNA BEGIN! Weiss's First Turn "Before I even begin, remind me why this is even a matchup in the first place"? "I can only imagine how it must feel to be the source of the Seraphs's demise, such a disgrace"! "Strongest of the Seraphs, but the first to fall". "Even when I'm in defeat, I still manage to stand tall"! "I'll chill you to your bones, encase you in a freezing cold ditch". "This battle's going to be a passing of the metaphorical torch, to me from a real icy bitch"! Legna's First Turn "What a stupid threat, I thought you were smarter than that"? "I live in the ice, & I give power to the snows". "You're right about one thing, this isn't a matchup". "The wind's not the only thing around here that blows"! "I didn't fall from grace, I opened my eyes to see the real image they were blinded to". "Heaven only was growing weaker with time, and with the death of God, I was through". "Now this time, take your time, choose your words carefully, & hit me with your best rhyme". "Now is the time for you to put up or shut up, or you'll be eradicated off the face of this world by thy"! Weiss's Second Turn "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that"!? "Why do you even talk to birds anyway"? "Wouldn't your motif fit better if it was bats"!? "Hell, I'm pretty much positive that Yang could kick your ass alone". "You act like you're the Angel of Repentance or something, but you're the one who needs to atone"! "Or maybe, better yet, I'll call in the entire team". "Then we'll see who's the better fighter instead". "You really wouldn't like that, especially since the last bird we fought lost it's head"! Legna's Second Turn "Motif, that's a funny word to hear coming from a stuck-up brat like you, but now lets hear you scream". "Stand down & bow your head to your Empress, fuck off puny Ice Queen"! "And you call them birds"? "How rude". "Placing such atrocities on me is setting you up for death row". "You think I'm scared of a bunch of losers"? "Bitch please, I already command an entire flock of crows"! "And you must not be as educated as you claim, or else you'd know better than to step up to me". "I'll shatter your entire heritage, disowned heiress, & scatter the "white snow" through all of Germany"! Weiss's Third Turn "Why does everyone keep fucking calling me that"!? "I've had enough of you, come forth knight, and make her go splat"! "What the Hell do you know of what I've been through"!? "You don't have an evil father or a misguided brother"! "What have you ever dealt with that puts you in same league as I'm in for pain"!? "And face it bitch, the only reason you ever married that "God" of yours is because you're so damn vain"! Legna's Third Turn "Oh please, don't beg for my mercy now, because that's just boring". "I've already made up my mind to end this here & now, fuck off with your sob story"! "Calling me vain"? "Really"? "Watch what you say, child, I can just as easily give the world a blight". "Not to mention it's such a hypocritical statement coming from the girl based on Snow White"! "But I'm done babysitting this fool, Jacques can get off his ass & have a turn, I'll have to call his number". "Until then, sleep tight princess". "There won't be a true love's kiss this time, enjoy your eternal slumber"! "So who's the torch being passed to now"? "I've buried you like an avalanche & your worst is hardly a nip". "But don't fret, icy, the thaw will be here in a few months, feel free to try again after the timeskip"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! (Happy Halloween!) Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Specials